


Shower Shivers

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Shy, Smut, shower, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After a few months of chaos and challenges; Kuvira’s Crisis, the Turf Wars, Asami and Korra are finally reunited and away from the chaos of the world. To get closer again, they shower together, and things get steamy…





	Shower Shivers

They hadn’t taken a shower together in a while.

Korra had been so busy gallivanting off around the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom as it resettled and shaped itself into a democratic union of provinces, the Fire Nation a couple of times, and even just other areas of the now expanding United Republic. Since Prince Wu had announced to the world that he was dissolving the archaic formation of the largest nation in the world and working together with a selected cabinet of governors to make it a true democracy, more and more areas of the Earth Kingdom had requested and even pledged themselves to join the United Republic. They’d had enough, after the Earth Queen and now Kuvira, they wanted freedom and stability. Even with Zhu-Li only just settling into the office of former President Raikou, Republic City was all the more gleaming now the Turf Wars had ended and things were settling down again.

That was all the more reason they had been parted once again, Korra and Asami. The CEO had been busier than ever with Future Industries, contract after contract to the city itself, reshuffling the company and reforming whole departments. This vacation to the sanctuary of Airbender Island was a harmonious haven to them. This mutual shower was what they needed. But Korra could not shake her nerves or reservations. It had been a while and she was rugged, worn out, feeling slumpy and slightly unattractive as she disrobed down to her chest wraps and panties.

Asami looked at her in silence, frowning a little at how Korra had her back to her. Her dark skin still toned heavily and looking angelic, even with the recent additions of bruises and scratch marks from multiple engagements with benders and non-benders alike. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of the Avatar more than ever after the fiasco with the Spirit Portal.

Korra looked withered, like a flower sagging to the floor with little energy to stand up, and she groaned as quietly as she could when removing her tank top and trying to reach for the back of the wraps that covered and bound her chest. Asami walked over to her, nude and caring. Delicate, paler hands graced the Avatar’s shoulders and Asami kissed her lover’s neck around the back, making Korra shake a little, sending riveting shivers down the length of her spine.

There came a sharp gasp of shock when Korra registered Asami around her and began to rub her shoulder to ease the tension her body held. Asami kissed her again and wrapped her arms around Korra’s midriff in a loving and compassionate embrace.

“Hey, it’s okay… It’s okay, Korra. I’m here…” She whispered, almost singing to her Avatar in a soft siren’s call of lulled and dormant passion. She tenderly released the bindings from Korra’s chest and let the wrappings trail to the floor slowly, kicking them out from under her lover with dainty feet. Korra turned to look her girlfriend in the face and could only see what she looked like while she was kidnapped by the Triple Threats. Flashes of her in the blimp high in the sky as they assaulted the Spirit Portal struck Korra’s memory and pained her. She had to look away, but Asami sensed her apprehension.

The CEO gripped her lover’s chin with gentle, sleek fingers and pulled her back, letting her own lips fall into Korra’s and Asami kissed her gorgeously close, holding her naked body against her own, their chests pressed together. Arms began to explore all over as they heatedly exchanged their love, Korra wincing into Asami’s kiss. The raven-haired confidante held her so utterly closely, and Korra leapt into her further, letting their boundaries melt away like ice in hot water. She pushed her frame into Asami, as the latter bit into Korra’s lip, holding her face with fleeting hands. The Avatar was shaking all over, dying repeatedly in Asami’s grasp, pushing her into the shower. For as shy as she was seconds before, Asami’s kiss, the taste of her lips, the musk of her utterly naked and bare body, the curvature of her hips, her breasts, every single inch of her lit a fire inside of Korra that became unstifled. She was a furnace of passion, forcibly shoving Asami into the shower and making her smile with lusty passion. The roles were reversed, suddenly Asami retreated into herself, her loins dampening with how attractive her powerful lover looked, stepping into the cubicle with her, her body naked, curvy, Korra’s hips swaying as if they had a mind of their own. She was a pyre, not even bending and yet the Avatar seemed to be smoking like a burning flame.

Korra’s eyes flickered an icy blue, her mentality slipping in and between the Avatar State as she eyed Asami like a goddess. The water began to jet from the head above of its own accords, Korra bending it without moving her arms, only swirling her hands around in rotary motions as she crossed closer to Asami. The CEO was against the wall, her legs seemingly parting innocently as she began to soak under the water.

Her raven hair clumped together in wet strands clinging her body, over her shoulders and onto her breasts. Asami bit her bottom lip as Korra seemed to smile, and she leapt onto her girlfriend.

Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s naval, her arms hugging onto her collar as she forced her lips onto Korra’s as they stood directly into the stream of water flushing the cubicle, steam emanating in moments and clouding the shared space, making them enveloped in a veil of condensation. From that moment the whole world seemed to dissolve outside, and they became locked into their dimension away from the chaos and unpleasantries of it all. They were enveloped in their own separated space that was theirs.

The water drenched them, soaking Korra’s darker skin and shorter hair, making her look all the more irresistible. The more Asami looked at her, wiping the stray clumps of soaked hair from her cheeks, the more she needed her. Korra held her as hard as she could so Asami didn’t fall away from her and kissed her even more. Korra buckled a little more and gently walked them both back to the wall, the water behind them but still sloshing onto Korra’s exposed back as she set Asami against the wall.

“W-What’re you…” Asami tried to ask, but Korra barred her lips with a singular finger before another peck, and then a kiss to her neck, then her collar, upper bust, until Korra was kissing her voluminous breasts, caressing them with soft handfuls, not groping them with force or entitlement, but soft and gentle strokes, admiring their shape, volume and curvature. To Korra, Asami’s bosom was an utter work of art, and she did all she could in this gesture to admire and appreciate her access to it. Oh, she did that, indeed, as she held them up, feeling their all-encompassing curves and kissing, suckling on the right nipple, sending Asami careening into a headspace of sated pleasure, rocking her head back a moment and moaning lightly into the shower space.

As Asami lavished in the sensitivity of her breasts and the receptive service Korra was giving her, with her right hand, the Avatar stroked her way down Asami’s marble pillar of a body. Passed her ample hip and to her thigh, gently teetering over, until it was right where both women wanted Korra’s hand to be.

The passionate CEO let out a louder moan and lurched her body forward in a heave as Korra’s fingers penetrated her sex softly and curled up inside of her crevasse, rubbing her most sensitive of areas. She pleaded in the moan and wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Korra, hugging her close as the Avatar continued to sate her want with the most sublime of touches. Asami was shaking, rattling a tree branch in the wind as she held onto Korra. The darker-skinned woman kissed Asami’s neck lovingly and held her equally as tenderly as she continued to touch the silk between her gracious legs. The animated Asami held on for dear life as the sensations rippled throughout her entire frame. She’d waited, longed for this in an age and now her emotions were dominating her, her face so red from nerves and reservedness. She just wanted this so much, wanted Korra so much but she was rife with shyness, holding onto her Avatar for dear life and letting herself be touched in the most perfect of places against the shower cubicle wall. A little more, Asami opened her legs little by little for Korra to continue to touch her sex. It was passionate, filled with exquisite love and the feeling of Korra inside of her made Asami’s head spin.

But as she exacerbated and masturbated her lover more and more, pushing her chest against Asami’s again and feeling the swelling of her heartbeat against her breast, Korra wanted so much more.

“Keep moaning for me, Asami,” Korra told her with a vibrant heat from her breath it made Asami shake as the heat radiated into the crook of her neck.

“Korra…” Asami moaned in a husky cry as the Avatar repositioned herself, crouching down on her knees, stamping down and shaping earthen floor to make it more comfortable for her legs.

She parted her girlfriend’s legs all the more and snaked one of them over her broad and strong shoulders, letting Asami use her as a seat almost as Korra brought her mouth, wet with desire, over her sex completely and began to drink her wetness like a fountain. Asami’s hands came into Korra’s soaking bob of har and ran through the tendrils as her lips formed a seal around Asami’s own sex, licking her closely, taking all of her inside and eating her out delightfully. The CEO’s natural pelted folds were sublime, the taste like succulent and sugary, slightly thick lemonade. The hair surrounding Korra’s mouth only added to the gorgeous texture and the musk emanating from her private folds was heavenly to Korra, helpless but to take all of Asami into her, swallowing her wetness as it came. The more Korra licked her lover’s moist slit, entering her with an experienced and determined tongue, curling along Asami’s grooves and inner walls, the more the raven-haired prima donna cursed and cried out into the cubicle. Korra’s name in Asami’s voice rang out again and again with harsh cursings and cries of sweet release.

“Yes! Yes! Oh, Korra, yes! It feels so good!” Asami kept screaming, her words drowned out from the non-existent outside world by the sound of the shower head spurting hails of water over them, drenching Asami’s godly body and trailing it down to Korra’s lips as the sucked and licked away at her girlfriend’s delightful pussy. The Avatar licked her out like there was no end, the need unprecedented as she kept going, licking up and down Asami’s opened lotus and petaled slit, flicking the tip of her tongue across the exposed and craving clitoris. Korra knew all the tips and tricks, unable to resist, to stop herself from driving Asami insane with the pleasure. Lime-green eyes rolled upward slightly as the gorgeous feeling wrapped around her body as Korra’s arms snaked up her frame, palmed on her tight tummy and reaching as high as her bosom, groping the breasts and pinching her erect nipples.

Korra could sense the heat rising to unbearable levels in Asami, her body quivering like a leaf and her legs shaking wildly as the Avatar held them stable, keeping her tongue slipping in and out of her sex, licking the area of her inner walls, making her moan all the louder, her crevasse tense and relax the more Korra licked.

“Ah! Korra… Korra I’m so close…”

The words were music to Korra’s ears as she glanced up to see her lover’s face, mouth covered by her hand, a red blush spread across her gorgeous cheeks and her eyes shut, her body still rattling and strained the more Korra treated her clit and her slit. Within seconds the Avatar could feel the contusions and the bucking in her hips, forcing her sex more and more into Korra’s mouth as her inner walls tensed and her release broke through. Asami was utter jelly and her form fleeting, melting into Korra’s grasp as she held Asami up steady with the climax washing into her mouth.

Korra took her orgasm into her mouth and swallowed all the ensuing wetness that followed, holding Asami at her hips and gently letting her down to the floor with grace once all was finished.

The pair sat on the enamel of the ground together, naked and letting the water shower them from all of their stress and contained tension. Asami held Korra closely and they kissed sweetly again. Asami bounced her nose into Korra’s and chuckled, the Avatar now retreating in shyness counter to what had just happened. Their warmth was inescapable.

“Do we have to get out?” Korra asked as she cuddled up to Asami more, snaking her legs under hers and holding the CEO’s navel.

Asami giggled. “No way… Let’s stay here forever…” She leered and kissed Korra again.

The Avatar held up her palm and created a null zone in the water, bending the streams away and keeping them in a bubble of clear air. They chuckled at the magic and kissed some more as Korra held up the water droplets with her hand.


End file.
